Suu
by Deelinquent
Summary: What happens when the person you miss more than anybody else come back to your life, but just for a short moment?
1. Chapter 1: Suu

Hi, This is my firts Clover fanfic, I hope you like it, please R&R, I want to know what you think about it. Love.

---------------------------

"I wish I could change into something else, too. Something other than a Four-Leaf Clover." Suu.

---------------------------

**Chapter 1: Suu**

Suu opened her gorgeous green eyes slowly and blinked because of the sun light, she felt that her face was wet so she passed her hand over it softly "Where am I?" she said and sit on the grass to look around; she was totally alone in a beautiful garden, full of flowers and birds "You're a real bird!" she claimed when one of them settled in her hand. A little breeze came slowly and moved softly her hair and Suu closed her eyes because it was the first time she felt something like that.

She stood up and walked, her naked feet touched the smooth grass. She was wearing a white silk dress with some yellow flowers. She couldn't see more than a large field covered by grass and flowers, so she sit on the grass again "I'm not in a cage" she muttered and some tears left her eyes in a happy sign.

Kazuhiko could leave the bed after one week there. Gingetsu was at home and Ran was cooking something for them "How you feel?" Gingetsu asked Kazuhiko when he saw walking.

Kazuhiko sit on the armchair in front of him "I'm fine" he said dryly. Kazuhiko feel some tears in his face so he covered his eyes with his hands.

Ran came from the kitchen "You promised that you'd die after all of us have died" he said sitting next to him "I know you miss them, they were the most important people in your life, even when Suu was an ephemeral dream she loved you as much as Oruha did."

Kazuhiko looked at him, Ran was right "And I love her" he said confidently "Suu was just a dream, as you said, but I need her" he accepted. He stood up and walked towards the window "She lived almost all her life in a cage, but she was so strong, she had a brave heart" he closed his fist strongly "But I can't understand why she committed suicide!" heavy tears fell from his eyes again.

Ran and Gingetsu looked at him, but nobody could say something to help him. It had been hard to Kazuhiko lost Oruha, but now it was more difficult than never, he lost someone more, a four-leaf clover: the happiness "Nobody can own a four-leaf clever" Ran whispered "But, for just one moment, she was yours" he affirmed.

Kazuhiko looked at Ran confused "She was mine?" he asked.

Ran nodded "Yes, she was yours, when she was with you, in that fair, she told you 'I love you', and it was the evidence" Ran stood up and walked towards him "I heard her, a lot of times, singing, crying, suffering because nobody was with her, but you were with her at least once."

Kazuhiko felt it, it was the truth at least he could meet her, even when she left him alone, no; she knew he'd never be alone, because by his side was Gingetsu and Ran "Thank you" He muttered and looked forward to his future.

**3 years later…**

Kazuhiko walked towards anywhere, he just wanted to clear his mind. He noticed a crowd in the park, he came to them and wanted to know what they were seeing, they seemed hypnotised by something and suddenly he heard a sweet voice singing:

_I want happiness_

_I seek happiness_

_To cause your happiness_

_To be your happiness_

_Take me_

_To a true Elsewhere._

_Deliver me,_

_A bird in a gilded cage,_

_A bird bereft of flight,_

_A bird that cannot cry,_

_A bird all by itself._

_So take me_

_I want happiness_

He couldn't believe who was singing that song that he had heard before, he passed on people, and he wanted to reach the small stage improvised at centre "Suu!" he reached to say before falling to the floor.

The singer looked at him, her green eyes blinked "_My first thought and my last wish, a promised land where fairies wait with room just enough for two. So deliver me, help me_" she sang and then she ran to him "Kazuhiko!" she embraced him "I thought I would never see you again!" Suu embraced him again with tears on her face.


	2. Chapter 2: Finally Together

The second Chapter, please R&R. Love.

----------------------

**Chapter 2: Finally Together**

"Suu, I…" he tried to tell her what he felt for her.

Suu smiled him "I'm here, with you" she said and got up, she helped him "Thank you so much for coming today, I'll never forget you" she told the people around them. Suu walked around and picked up the money that they left her in her hat.

Kazuhiko saw her carefully, the girl was smiling and he thought if he was in a dream. The last time he saw Suu was in the Fairy park, when she committed suicide, but she was there, just like in his dream "Suu, are you real?" he asked her.

Suu gave him a confused look "Yes, I am" she answered smiling "But, wait, it's true, I died, in the Fairy park" Suu closed her eyes to remember "But when I woke up I was lying on a beautiful garden, I felt so happy in that place, but then I reminded you and Oruha, and this song, our song" she told him "So I just wanted to arrived here to look for you"

Kazuhiko was incredulous, but when Suu smiled him again he couldn't help and embraced her "Suu, I missed you so much, I love you" he told her without thinking.

Suu felt his warm arms around her "I love you too" she said and looked at him. Kazuhiko came closer slowly to her, she felt his breath blowing on her face, his nose touched hers and then he kissed her softly. Suu closed her eyes: that was her first kiss, her first love kiss.

Kazuhiko took her to Gingetsu's house "Here we are!" he said happily.

Gingetsu came to the door and looked at Kazuhiko and his companion. "Suu?" he asked clearly surprised.

Suu nodded smiling "Hi Gingetsu, it's nice to see you again, is Ran here?"

"Yes, he's here, but he's very tired, he's dying" Gingetsu admitted, he couldn't hide the sadness that that caused him.

Suu noticed his sadness "I'm so sorry" she took his hand and put it near her face "But I'm sure he's been so happy with you" she said trying to comfort him "So please, don't be sad" and kissed his cheek.

Gingetsu kept his serious face, but inside him he was grateful to her "Thank you" he said.

Suu smiled him "May I see him, I'd like to thank him his help" she asked "Ran is very important to me" she admitted.

Gingetsu nodded and guided her to Ran's room; Kazuhiko waited them in the living room.

Gingetsu knocked the door. "May we come in?" he asked.

Ran was awake "Yes, come in please" he said and sit. He thought he'd see Gingetsu and Kazuhiko in, but then looked at that four-leaf clover "Suu!" he said surprised.

Gingetsu left the room; he thought it would be better if he let them talk alone.

Suu smiled him and came to his bed "May I sit?" she asked him.

He nodded. Ran looked like so tired; his young face had been almost disappeared "I'm so happy to see you again" he took her hands "Your wish has come true" he said happily "You're not more a four-leaf clover".

Suu shook her head "No, I'm still one" she said showing him her four-leaf clover tattooed on her thigh "I'm not sure why I'm here, alive. I'm sure I killed myself in that park, I'm not sure if it's my wish came true, or it's a cruel game of the destiny" she said "But I'm sure of something: I want to be with him" she said firmly "As you've been with Gingetsu".

Ran smiled "Yes, it's nice to be with somebody who you love so much" he had to admitted "Even when Gingetsu is not very expressive" Ran said.

"Mmmm… I don't think so, I saw his face when I asked for you, he's sad because of you" Suu commented "And I understand him" Suu said with a sad face "Because I lost Oruha long time ago, and I still miss her so much".

Suu and Ran stayed in silence for a while, when somebody knocked the door "Hi Ran, I'm sorry to interrupt you, but I have to steal you to this beautiful girl" Kazuhiko said taking Suu's hand.

Ran smiled "Ok, but I hope to see her again" he told him.

"Of course you will, see you" he assured to him.

"See you later" Suu could say before leaving the room, pulled by Kazuhiko's hand.

Kazuhiko guided her to his bedroom, inside it he closed the door and looked at her "Finally alone".

Suu gave him a confused look "Are you ok?" she asked him.

"Sure! I'm ok, I'm very ok, because you're here!" he came to her and embraced her warmly "You were an ephemeral dream, but now you're true" he embraced her tighter "I love you, Suu. I needed you badly, but I have you now, and I won't let you go again", he kissed her neck.

Suu trembled in his arms; she was not sure what to do in that moment. She had never been in a similar situation "Kazuhiko, listen to me… I'm …" she couldn't go on, Kazuhiko kissed her passionately.

They fell on his bed, Kazuhiko's body was heavy, but it didn't seem in that way to Suu, Kazuhiko was too tender that she just couldn't think. Kazuhiko kissed her lips, her neck, and began to open her dress, Suu felt his hot fingers travelling over her body, her nude back "Please, wait" she asked when he tried to remove her dress completely "I have to tell you something" she said and put on her dress.

Kazuhiko didn't understand "What happens?" he asked, still on her body.

Suu didn't look at him "I'm…" she said doubting "I'm still a four-leaf clover" she had to admit "I'm not totally free" some tears run on her face "I'm sure they'll try to take me away from you, because I can never be yours" Suu cried.

"NO!" Kazuhiko claimed firmly "You're mine, as I'm yours, nobody can do something to try to apart us, even the death" Kazuhiko looked at her "Look at me" he asked "I love you, and the love is stronger than everything, so please, trust me, I protect our love forever".

Suu smiled "Really?" she asked.

"Of course, I would never lie to you" he said and kissed her again "Let me show you how the love is" he told her and went on.


	3. Chapter 3: A Date

Third Chapter. I hope you are enjoying this story, I always wanted Suu came back and was with Kazuhiko forever. Love.

------------------------

**Chapter 3: A Date**

Suu woke up. She was wrapped up by Kazuhiko's arms, the sun entered for the window. Kazuhiko still slept placidly. Suu smiled and kissed his forehead quietly "I love you so much" she muttered before leaving his arms.

Kazuhiko woke up when he heard somebody knocked the door, he looked around, he was lying alone on his bed, Suu wasn't there "Come in" he said.

Gingetsu appeared "Good morning" he greeted "Breakfast is ready" he informed, and left the room.

Kazuhiko got up and put on his pants and a shirt. He went out from his room and walked towards the dining room.

Gingetsu was already seated on the table "I hope you enjoy your breakfast" he told him when he saw Kazuhiko and continued eating.

Kazuhiko sit in front of him and gave him a confused look.

"What?" Gingetsu asked him.

"I hope you enjoy your breakfast?" Kazuhiko said repeating his words.

Gingetsu sighed "Suu told me that, I thought that if I told you the same thing I would thank her that she has cooked breakfast for us" he informed him "But forget my kindness" he told him and went on eating.

Kazuhiko felt ashamed "Sorry" he said resolutely "Good appetite" he began to eat his breakfast. "And, where is Suu?" he asked.

"She's with Ran" Gingetsu told him "She cooked something special for him".

Suu was sitting next to Ran "Do you like it?" she asked him "I'd never cooked before; I learned to cook seeing some recipes in a cook book".

"Are you serious? I don't believe you, this tastes delicious" Ran said eating "You're a wonderful cooker" he affirmed.

Suu smiled him "Oh, thank you, I only hope Kazuhiko and Gingetsu think the same" she said happily.

For the rest they were in silence, Suu sighed. She fixed her look on the window.

"Is everything alright?" Ran asked.

Suu looked at him with a serious look "I have something to confess, but I'm not strong enough" she answered "Because I'm not really ready to leave here" she said.

Ran could understand her "Yes, I gotcha" he said and took her hand "But we have to be brave, for them" he asked.

Suu nodded, small tears ran over her face "I will" she said and embraced him "Thanks for encouraging me" she said.

Suu left Ran's room and walked towards the living room, nobody was there so she sit on the armchair. She closed her eyes, she let her breathing go out slowly. She didn't want to think about anything. Suddenly she felt someone kissing her lips, she opened her eyes quickly and saw Kazuhiko's face "Hi" she said smiling.

"Hi" he answered and took her in his arms and sit on the armchair.

Suu looked at him fixedly "What happens?" she asked.

He smiled "Nothing" he said and embraced her "I just want to be in this way forever" he whispered "Be with you forever".

Suu smiled, she felt a warm feeling inside of her heart "I want that too" she said.

"Do you want to do something?" Kazuhiko broke the silence.

Suu thought "I don't know" she said "Could we go to the pub where Oruha used to sing?" she asked.

Kazuhiko smiled her "Yes" he answered.

They walked together, taken of hands. It was midday, the sun shone brightly in the sky. Suu was so happy, looking around the streets "Did Oruha use to walk here?" she asked Kazuhiko.

Kazuhiko thought, he didn't use to walk with her, it was the first time that he walked on the streets taking a woman's hand "I don't remember, but I don't think so, she enjoyed to travel by bus or car, she was sometimes a bit lazy" he said.

"Really?" Suu was very surprised "I can't picture her being lazy" she decelerated "I always believed she was very active".

Kazuhiko laughed "Yes, she was very active, but walk wasn't her favourite hobby" he assured "She preferred to sing or to write songs".

Suu nodded "Yeah, I'm sure about that" she said.

They walked for a while in silence, just enjoying each other.

"That's the place" Kazuhiko pointed out a pub, situated in a crowded place at the other side of the street "Where Oruha used to sing" he confirmed.

Suu scanned the place "It looks like nice, can we go there?" she asked looking at Kazuhiko.

"Yeah, come on" he said and they crossed the street.

They entered into the Pub, the place was almost empty, just the waiters and a barman was there "Good afternoon, I'm afraid but the pub is still closed" one of them said.

Kazuhiko and Suu nodded "We just wanted to see the place" Suu informed them "A close friend used to sing here" Suu looked around "And this is just how I imagined" Suu told them smiling.

The men smiled her, her face showed an immense happiness that they felt happy too.

They were there for a while, sitting in the table where Kazuhiko and Gingetsu used to sit to listen to Oruha "I'm so happy now" she said and closed her eyes "I can see her, there, stood, singing" she whispered "Thanks Oruha, for being my first friend" she said "And thanks to you, for being here, with me" Suu told Kazuhiko.

Kazuhiko smiled her "You're welcome" he answered grinning.

Suu sighed and then she stood up "We can go now, if you want to" she said.

Kazuhiko nodded and stood up. They thanked to the men and left the place.


End file.
